The People of the Water
by Priestess Yuki-hime-sama
Summary: Have you ever wondered about who the People of the Water were? How they came to be? Or what their culture was like? Well, here, you will find exactly what you were looking for. Come join me learn more about the People of the Water.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Thanks for stopping by to read my story! I hope you all enjoy. Please comment when you are done and leave me some great feedback.

Disclamer: I do not own pokémon or any of the characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

I don't know how my civilization crumbled. I don't know how it fell. It happened all of a sudden. Something happened and we just…disappeared. I guess to figure out how all of this happened I must start from the beginning…the very beginning.

* * *

A long, long time ago, there was a group of nomads known as the People of the Water. These people were characterized with having tan **(1)** to dark **(2)** skin, dark blue, dark turquoise, or black hair, and brilliant blue eyes. They traveled down rivers, sailed across lakes, traversed seas, and crossed oceans. Wherever there was water, they would go.

One day these people were traveling across a large body of water on their canoes. They stopped on an island in the middle of this water for a nice rest from a long day of travel. All of a sudden they heard this beautiful voice that seemed to be coming from every direction. The People of the Water were drawn to this voice, and they weren't alone. Hundreds if not thousands of water creatures swarmed to this sound. The canoes of these people were moving up and down due to the fast swimming of the water creatures beneath the waves. Lucky for them, their canoes were anchored to the shore or else their boats would have been lost.

It seemed like hours, but the singing finally stopped. All of the water creatures dispersed, but the magical creature who sang the beautiful tune was still there. The leader of the People of the Water, Hydro Priest Akamoteen **(3)**, started to look for the magical creature. Hydro Priest Akamoteen was in his late twenties. He had long black hair, dark skin, and blue eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved dark blue tunic, cream pants, and sandals. He also wore a headband with blue gems along it that went across his forehead. Once he found the magical creature, he paddled his boat toward that direction where he found this magical creature sitting on a rock.

The magical creature and the priest stared at each other for quite a while before one of them said something.

"Who are you and what do you want?" questioned the blue creature.

"Y-you talk?!" questioned the priest.

Akamoteen was completely baffled. How could a magical creature talk? Especially since it didn't use its mouth to speak.

"Of course I can. I'm an Almegan **(4)**. I can speak to all humans through telepathy," the blue creature gave leery eyes towards the priest, "I'm only going to ask once more. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me for my lack of manners," the priest said bowing, "My name is Hydro Priest Akamoteen. I am the leader of the People of the Water. We were just passing through when we heard you singing. It reached our hearts, and we just had to find out who the owner of such a voice belonged to."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Ummm…. I'm afraid I do not know who you are. I have heard of many magical creatures with a blue coloring, but I can not describe one that fits you."

"You are one of the very, very few humans who do not know who I am nor know of the power with which I possess. Interesting. Tell me Akamoteen, what is it that your heart desires most?"

"Well," started Akamoteen, "It is not just my desire, but the desire of my people. We have been traveling nomads for the longest of times. We desire a permanent settlement where we will be able to make our home. We have prayed to Lord Arceus for the longest time asking for this. It seems that our worship of him drives us out of many lands, but we remain steadfast in our faith. We also desire to build a large temple, preferably near the ocean so that we may worship in peace and so that we may thank Lord Arceus for using the waters of the world to nourish and protect us."

At these words, the blue creature smiled. Never before has it witnessed such a pure heart in a human before, a heart bent towards peace and not war.

"Well human, for your pure heart your desires shall be fulfilled. You, your people, and all your future generations will be blessed. Through me you will learn more about my father and your relationship with him will grow deeper. I will teach you and your people many things so that you will live in light and not darkness."

"T-thank you so very much. We are very grateful," with that stated, Akamoteen bowed deeply toward the magical creature.

Akamoteen looked up hesitantly and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

The blue creature smiled and said, "My is Manaphy, one of the Almegans, and I am the Prince of the Sea."

"If you are the prince of the sea, who is the king?"

"Have you and your people been living under a rock?" said Manaphy, "The king of the sea is my sister, Kyogre."

At this, Akamoteen laughed.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Ever since that moment happened, Prince Manaphy had an eternal bond with the People of the Water. Prince Manaphy stayed with the People of the Water for many months and taught them many things.

After the encounter between Priest Akamoteen and Manaphy, the preparations for building a massive structure that would become home to the People of the Water and a temple to honor Lord Arceus commenced.

Under Manaphy's instructions, the People of the Water and many water creatures started to build what would be know as Samiya, or the Temple of the Sea, for this would be a sacred place dedicated to Prince Manaphy and Lord Arceus.

Many days after the start of Samiya's construction, Manaphy came to visit Hydro Priest Akamoteen.

"It's been quite a while my friend. It's nice to see you," said Akamoteen.

"Likewise," said Manaphy, " This is for you."

Manaphy handed the priest a necklace with three blue, oval shaped crystals and a bracelet with many of those crystals on it.

"What is this, my friend?" the priest asked smiling at Manaphy.

"This is the first gift I am giving to you and your people. I made enough for every person in your tribe. I just wanted to give you yours first. The necklace and bracelet are made of sea crystals. Whenever you need to open a door in Samiya, just hold up the crystals and they will unlock the door. These crystals will also give you healing powers as long as you and the person you are healing are in contact with water."

"Thank you so much my friend. Where on earth did you find these?"

"Places unknown to humans. Only I know where to find them. Because of this you must pass on these gifts from generation to generation."

"I will do as you wish my friend. Thank you for the gift you have given to me and my people. We are eternally grateful."

A year passed by and the temple was finally complete. Everyone rejoiced. The hard work was finally over, and the People of the Water finally had a permanent home.

Samiya was beautiful. Half of it was above the water and the other half was below the water. The bottom half was a mirror of the upper half. There was a huge tower in the middle of the temple with spirals all around it. There were fountains everywhere and empty aqueducts that ran throughout the entire building.

On the day of the completion of Samiya, the People of the Water held a huge festival on the nearby shoreline to honor Priest Akamoteen, Lord Arceus, and his son Prince Manaphy and to celebrate to creation of Samiya.

Prince Manaphy came by on this day to see Akamoteen. They got on a canoe and went to Samiya.

When they got inside of the temple, Prince Manaphy started leading Akamoteen somewhere.

"Where are we going Prince Manaphy? The festival is going to start in an hour, and I do not think we should be late."

"Relax," said Prince Manaphy, "We have plenty of time before the festival starts. I need to show you something important."

"What is it?"

Prince Manaphy finally stopped inside the middle of a "room."

"Prince Manaphy, this is a dead end," said Akamoteen, "Where are you taking me?"

"Go to that stone block situated in the center circle on the floor," said Manaphy.

Akamoteen did what Prince Manaphy said.

"Read the words aloud."

"Beyond this door which will only be opened with the People of the Water's mark lies the crown, and whosoever wears this crown will be known as the King of the Sea," Akamoteen paused, "What does this mean?"

"All will be revealed in due time. Now, put your bracelet up to the symbol of a crown, which will be known to your people as the emblem of the Sea Crown, on the stone."

Akamoteen did what Prince Manaphy said. Then the Sea Crown's emblem glowed.

The block of stone went down into the ground. A line from the block traveled to the wall creating a circle with two circles circumcised in it.

"Take the two inner circles and connect the lines inside of them together."

Akamoteen did what Manaphy said.

All of a sudden, the wall that created the dead end started to open up. Multiple doors started opening leading to a hallway.

Akamoteen looked back at Prince Manaphy.

"Come on! Let's go! You haven't seen anything yet."

Akamoteen and Prince Manaphy walked through the hallway. The only light in the room came from lights near the bottom of the floor. Both of them walked for a while until they reached the end of the hallway where a bright light was seen. The hallway entered into a room.

The room was enormous. The hallway led to a stone bridge that connected the hallway to the island in the middle of the room. From the island, there was about a twenty-foot drop. There were no doors in this room except for the one leading to the hallway. Strangely enough, about twelve feet above the island, there were many openings in the wall that continued up for as far as the eye could see. In the middle of this room stood a massive fountain but no water was running through it. The fountain had four tiers, and in each tier, there were openings.

"What is this?" asked Akamoteen.

"This is what I wanted to show you," smiled Prince Manaphy, "This will be the second gift I will be giving to you and your people. Each one of these openings in the fountain will contain something I like to call sea gems."

Prince Manaphy waddled over to a pile of these sea gems, grabbed one of them, and waddled back over to Akamoteen.

"Here," said Prince Manaphy putting the sea gem in Akamoteen's hands, "Put it in the top tier."

Akamoteen did as Prince Manaphy said. Prince Manaphy then gave Akamoteen the rest of the sea gems to put in the fountain.

"What are these?" asked Akamoteen.

The sea gems were made of brilliant blue gemstones and made of two parts. The first part, the middle, of the sea gem was rectangular in shape. It had these clear vines running through the inside of it. The second part was triangular in shape and was on the ends of the rectangular part.

"When all the sea gems are in this fountain, it will be known as the Sea Crown. I hand made every single one of these gems. They are made out of the same crystals that your necklace and bracelet are made out of except they are imbued with my power. Only those with a pure heart and some sea crystals will be able to activate the sea crown. The sea crown will be an essential part for you and your people to be able to live in a close nature with water creatures you are so fond of."

"That's amazing," said Akamoteen, "But how will we live with them in a close nature. We cannot breath underwater."

"You are correct. At the moment, Samiya is half above water and half below water. Because of this, humans cannot live in the area below the water yet. The Sea Crown will create a sort of… bubble around the lower part of Samiya that will keep all water out except for the water that is in the aqueducts that run through the temple, and it will create a breathable atmosphere as well. If you decide to submerge the entire temple underwater, the bubble will extend to the upper part of Samiya, and the sea crown will be used as an engine to propel you through the water."

"When the temple is submerged underwater, you will have a choice to either keep the temple visible or turn it invisible. If you decide to turn the entire temple invisible, no one will be able to see it except when there is a lunar eclipse. The reason this happens is because the Sea Crown allows the temple to sort of act like my body. As an Almegan, I have the ability to turn my body invisible except during a lunar eclipse. This is because the moonlight on this occasion is different and doesn't allow us to bend the light, which keeps us from hiding ourselves."

"But despite this weakness, the Sea Crown has tremendous power. When someone with a pure heart touches the Sea Crown, it will wrap the person in a golden light, grant the person with the ability to breath underwater, and allow them to travel at fast speeds beneath the waves. It only last for a couple of hours though."

"This… this is amazing," said Akamoteen, "But I'm still quite confused. What did the text on the stone mean when it was talking about wearing the Sea Crown? This thing can't be put on someone's head. And what did the text mean when it stated that the one who wears the Sea Crown will be known as King of the Sea? I thought Kyogre was the King of the Sea."

"You can't actually wear the Sea Crown, but the phrase doesn't refer to a physical crown. It refers to the ability to control the Sea Crown, which controls the temple. There will only ever be three people who can control the Sea Crown, me, the current priest or priestess, and the next in line. The wearer of the Sea Crown can activate a defense mechanism, which causes the temple to create golden tentacles that can cause great destruction. Whoever controls the Sea Crown, controls this power. Whoever controls the Sea Crown will be called King of the Sea."

"The reason this title is given is because the Sea Crown possesses power that rivals Kyogre's. The Sea Crown possesses **my power**. Just because I'm small, doesn't mean that I am weak. To us Almegans, the word king means creator, and the word prince means ruler. However, to you humans, the word king means ruler. The text favors the human definition. With this power, you will have all authority over water and the creatures with its attributes through me."

Akamoteen stared in astonishment at Prince Manaphy. He couldn't believe how amazing this gift was.

"I-I…Thank you so much," said Akamoteen, "You have given us far more than we deserve. Is there anything I could possibly do to thank you for your kindness?"

Prince Manaphy just smiled at Akamoteen and said, "My friend, you don't need to repay me. I'm repaying you for the kindness you and your people have shown me. You are the first humans I have met in a very, very long while that weren't after me for my power, and you all have a great faith in my father. That kind of behavior should be rewarded."

Akamoteen picked up Prince Manaphy and hugged him.

"Thank you my friend. Thank you so very much."

They stayed like that for a while until Prince Manaphy broke the silence.

"Akamoteen, I want you to activate the Sea Crown."

"But why me?"

"Because you have one of the the purest hearts I have ever seen."

Akamoteen smiled at this.

"All you have to do is put your hand on one of the sea gems. The sea gems should react to your sea crystals. If your heart is as pure as I believe it to be, it will connect the sea gems to the sea crystals, and they will resonate with each other activating the Sea Crown."

Akamoteen put his hand on one of the sea gems and concentrated. He believed that one day his people would be able to befriend all creatures of this earth. He believed that friendship could transcend species. And he believed that no matter who or what you are, everyone deserves love and respect. **That** is what he focused on.

At these thoughts, his necklace and bracelet started to glow. One by one, each sea gem started to glow. Water started flowing through the aqueducts and quickly expelled itself from the lower half of Samiya. The bubble started to form around the lower half as well.

Finally, all of the sea gems were glowing, and the fountain they were in was surrounded with water. The Sea Crown was activated.

"Once the Sea Crown is activated, it cannot be deactivated," said Prince Manaphy, "The only way to deactivate the Sea Crown would be to take out the sea gems, but if you do that, the temple will start to fill with water and sink, self destructing itself."

Akamoteen nodded. He understood the importance of leaving the sea gems alone especially while people were in the temple.

"Please protect the Sea Crown…" said Prince Manaphy forlornly.

Akamoteen was astonished. He had never seen his friend look so sad before.

"I know that not all humans are bad, but I have had my fair share of encounters with humans that only know greed or hatred. There are too many people who would use my gifts for their own evil deeds. I am trusting you Akamoteen."

Prince Manaphy looked right at him and said, "I am trusting you and your people to protect what is mine. For what I have given, I can take away. The gifts that I have given to you and your people are some of my greatest creations. I expect those who use them to have good hearts, not bad intentions. I am trusting you Akamoteen. Do **not** betray me."

Akamoteen sat back on his knees and held Prince Manaphy's "hands" in his.

"My friend, I could never betray you," said Akamoteen with great understanding, "You have given my people and I something we never thought feasible – no – possible."

Akamoteen got up, touched one of the sea gems, and said, "I will never forget what you have done for me and my people, and I will make sure that future generations will continue to remember as well. Today I vow that my future lineage and I will protect the gifts you have given us, and we will also protect you."

All of a sudden, Akamoteen's body started glowing gold!

Manaphy looked up at Akamoteen and laughed.

"Congratulations! You have activated sea majesty," said Prince Manaphy smiling.

"What?" said Akamoteen bewildered.

Akamoteen didn't know what was happening to him. All he knew was that his body was glowing, and it was freaking him out.

"Sea majesty. You activated sea majesty," said Prince Manaphy, "Remember when I said that the Sea Crown could grant someone pure hearted with the powers to breath underwater and travel through it at high speeds. Well, this is it. I called this state sea majesty. Pretty cool huh."

"Sea crystals, sea gems, Sea Crown, sea majesty. You really like the word sea, don't you?"

"Hey," Prince Manaphy pouted, "I don't see you coming up with anything better."

At that, they both laughed.

Prince Manaphy and Akamoteen swam together for a while before heading back to the festival.

Everyone was upset at them for being late, but they rejoiced once Priest Akamoteen told them what had happened in the temple.

This was a new era for the People of the Water.

* * *

It had been a year since the last time Prince Manaphy was at the temple. The People of the Water had become quite accustomed to living in Samiya. Most people lived inside the temple, but there are quite a few who live on the nearby land. Sea majesty was also used quite often. About twenty percent of the People of the Water had the clearance and a pure enough heart in order to achieve sea majesty. But besides that, nothing changed.

Life happened the same way it did as when they were traveling nomads. They taught their children. They hunted. They fished. They sold their items and curios. They farmed. They laughed and played. But the one thing that drastically changed for them was there connection to Lord Arceus. This connection grew and grew. Their dreams as a civilization were finally being achieved.

Besides this change, something else also changed. Priest Akamoteen had gotten married to a woman named Kalena **(5)**.

Kalena was a wonderful woman with a love for her people. She would do anything to preserve the history and traditions of the People of the Water.

One day, Prince Manaphy decided to come to Samiya. He missed the friends he made, but he especially missed Akamoteen.

Manaphy entered the sea temple through one of the aqueducts. Once inside, he found one of the temple's guards and asked him where Akamoteen was. At this question, a young woman came up to them to ask what was going on.

"Who are you?" asked Prince Manaphy looking at the woman with suspicion.

The woman got on her knees and bowed towards Prince Manaphy.

When she got up she said, "Prince Manaphy, my name is Kalena, High Princess of the People of the Water."

Prince Manaphy told the guard that was there to leave.

"Come," said Prince Manaphy walking off away from all the people, "So, you're the High Princess of these people."

"Yes," said Kalena smiling, "I am the High Princess, and my husband is Hydro Priest Akamoteen, the one you are looking for. He talks much about you."

"Wait," Prince Manaphy stopped walking, "Your husband is Akamoteen?"

"Yes, your majesty," said Kalena, "Why don't we take this conversation in my chambers."

So they walked for a while until they reached a room with double doors. Kalena opened the door allowing Prince Manaphy to enter the room first and then entered herself.

The room was quite large. It had large light blue walls with windows showing the ocean outside.

"So, how long have you and Akamoteen been married?"

"Well," said Kalena, "We have been married for two months, but we were dating for ten before he asked me to marry him."

"How did you meet him?"

"I was sitting on one of bridges on the outer edges of the temple when he first saw me. I was singing, and he came up to me. He said that my voice reminded me of his friend and that it was so pure and so beautiful that he just had to come see who was singing. I was astounded. I never let anyone hear my voice, and the first person who hears me singing just happens to be the Hydro Priest."

"Were you apprehensive about dating him?"

"Very," Kalena laughed, "I thought that the priest could do much better than me. I mean… there are so many more women that are smarter, prettier, and just over all better than me. Also, there are so many women that have a better connection to water Pokémon than me. You would think he would go after a girl that was the epitome of what our civilization strived to be."

"When did you know that you loved him?"

"It was around five months ago," Kalena smiled at her happy memory, "We were outside staring at the stars. He told me that he couldn't help but feel so grateful for living here and for being the current priest. He told me that he thought that the elders would never chose him because he was so young, but they did it anyway. They somehow saw something in him just like how you saw something in him on that fateful day. You don't know this Prince Manaphy, but the day Akamoteen found you, our people had just been driven out of the land we were staying in. We are not nomads by choice. People drive us away because we are foreigners in their land and prosperous while they are not. They also didn't like the fact that we worshipped a god that was different from theirs. He said that he believed it was destiny when we met you just like it was destiny meeting me. At that moment I knew how much he loved our people and how much he loved me which made me realize how much I loved him."

Kalena felt a bit exposed now. She had just dumped a whole lot of her thoughts and feelings onto Prince Manaphy, and she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him, especially since her husband adores him.

Manaphy loved Kalena. She was honest and sincere. He was glad that Akamoteen found someone to love and someone who loves him back.

All of a sudden, a small, water creature with a long tail and a webbed mane came running into the room going towards Kalena. Kalena picked up the creature and started hugging and petting it.

"Prince Manaphy, this is Mia, my vaporeon."

Prince Manaphy watched how Kalena and Mia interacted with each other. He noticed that they were very affectionate and that they looked happy together. This pleased him.

"You know," said Kalena, "I've always wondered what it would be like to be able to actually understand Mia when I am talking to her. I feel like I get a general understanding of what she is telling me, but I'm never a hundred percent sure. I just keep thinking that maybe, if I could just understand her, my bond with her would grow. But you don't have to go through that; so, I don't know why I just told you-"

"Sing with me," said Prince Manaphy.

"What?"

"Sing with me. I want you to sing with me. Please. When I sing, I am able to reach the hearts of others. I want to know if your voice can reach my heart. Then I will know who you truly are."

"Oh, um. Alright."

Kalena was a bit scared. She felt as if Prince Manaphy just put a whole lot of pressure on her. She wanted to be perfect for him, but she was unsure if she would ever be. She has never sung in front of anyone before, and even though her husband has heard her sing before, he has never heard her sing purposefully to him.

However, all Kalena could do is try her best, and that's what she did.

Prince Manaphy started singing first. Then when she felt ready, Kalena joined in too. They sounded beautiful together. Their voices resonated throughout the entire temple. Everyone could hear their song and were captivated by the love they felt.

When they stopped singing, they looked at each other and smiled.

"That was wonderful," smiled Akamoteen standing in the doorway.

Kalena gasped, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough. You too sang wonderfully together."

Prince Manaphy hoped over to Akamoteen and jumped into his arms.

"It's been quite a long time my friend," said Akamoteen, "I missed you greatly."

"I know. I missed you too. I just had a lot of work to do. You have a wonderful wife. She is perfect for you."

Kalena blushed at this.

"I know. That's why I love her so much."

"Akamoteen, Kalena," said Prince Manaphy, "I need you to gather all of the members of the People of the Water on the shore tomorrow."

"Ok," said Kalena, "But why? What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me," smiled Prince Manaphy, "It will all be worth it."

The next day had come and every Samiyan had come. All Samiyans young and old were waiting for Prince Manaphy to show up.

When Prince Manaphy finally came, everyone was staring at him. He was carrying a golden scepter with a deep blue orb on top of it and the Sea Crown's emblem on the handle.

"As you all know, I am the one who called you all here today," said Prince Manaphy.

Prince Manaphy came to beach strong and with a serious attitude. He knew that this would be one of the most important days of their lives.

"I am grateful for the great kindness and great respect that all of you have shown me. I am proud to call you my people. But I will not always be here. I cannot always protect you, but your Hydro Priest and your High Princess can. I have lent them my strength, my power. From now on The People of the Water shall be ruled by you Hydro Priest Akamoteen and you High Princes Kalena and all of your direct descendants. You shall rule your people with pure hearts and guide them towards harmony with magical creatures, especially the water based ones, and help them develop a strong relationship with Lord Arceus."

At this, there was slight unrest within the people. Never before had their Hydro Priest and High Princess been chosen through a family line. The elders have always been to one to pick them.

"I know this is all new to you," said Prince Manaphy, "But this is my decision as long as you are my people. To show you how the line that I've chosen will bless all of you with a prosperous nation, I will bless them with my last and final gift to the People of the Water."

"This," said Prince Manaphy referring to the scepter, "contains my final gift. The scepter is gold to symbolize the greatness and prosperity of this nation. The Sea Crown's emblem is on the handle to show the world that **this **belongs to the People of the Water. And the blue orb symbolizes your connection to the water and to me. This blue orb is called Great Sea Spirit Sapphire. This orb is made out of sea crystals and the deepest of sapphires. The Sea Spirit gives the master of this scepter the ability to communicate with water Pokémon. The master of this scepter can also give others the ability to communicate with water Pokémon for a few hours. The masters of this scepter will be the Hydro Priest, the High Princess, and the next in line for the throne."

Prince Manaphy walked over to High Princess Kalena and gave her the scepter. The crowd was deathly silent wondering what would happen next.

"So that you will always know who you leaders are and who your next leader is, I will mark the Hydro Priest, the High Princess, and their future line."

Prince Manaphy's antennae started to glow red and a symbol appeared on Priest Akamoteen's left arm.

"Hydro Priest Akamoteen has just been marked with the emblem of the Sea Crown," the crowd gasped, "Whoever the next hereditary priest or priestess from the line of Hydro Priest Akamoteen and High Princess Kalena will be born with the emblem of the Sea Crown on their left arm."

Manaphy's antennae started to glow red again and a necklace appeared on High Princess Kalena's neck replacing the one containing the sea crystals.

"Since High Princess Kalena was not chosen to be the High Princess, she will be given a necklace with the Sea Crown's emblem on it instead, but that does not diminish her power. She and her husband will rule the People of the Water together with equal power among you. High Princess Kalena will be given a replica of the necklace to give to her future son or daughter-in-law."

The crowd was silent. They didn't know what to think, what to feel, or what to say. It was as if they were in a daze. Akamoteen saw this and decided to say something.

"I would like to make some remarks," said Hydro Priest Akamoteen.

Prince Manaphy nodded and let Akamoteen speak.

"I know that you are all scared. A lot of change has happened in these past few years. But I promise that these changes are the beginning of a new era for us. No more will we have to be kicked out of foreign lands. No more will we have to travel through the night trying to outrun our enemies. No more will we have to be nomads. And no more will we have to crave for deeper community with water creatures and Lord Arceus. Things that we thought were impossible are now possible. So I urge you, all of you, to support each other, to support the Elders, and to support me and my wife as we transition into a new period of our civilizations life. So please, will you lend us your strength?"

There was a yes here and a yes there. People were saying yeses everywhere! Cheering and clapping were happening throughout the crowd. Who knew Akamoteen could be so inspiring. Today was the first of many celebratory days.

Today was the start of a new era.

* * *

I just want to thank everyone for making it this far and reading my story! I hope you all enjoyed it :)

Please comment, follow, and favorite this story. Also, if you want more interaction from me, follow me on twitter at PriestessYuki1

This story will be updated every Sunday; so, please come back next week for more :)

**A/N: (1) **Tan skin = think of Shauna from Kalos

**(2)** Dark skin = think of Lenora from Unova

**(3)** Akamoteen = pronounced Aka-moe-ten

** (4)** Almegans - collective name for the group of deities under the religion of Arceus and his children (the other legendary and mythical pokémon)

**(5) **Kalena is the Hawaiian name that means chaste, pure


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! I really appreciate it :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of their characters.**

* * *

It had been many years since the events with Prince Manaphy happened. Since then, the People of the Water have lived with great prosperity. Their numbers had grown greatly since the first time Prince Manaphy had encountered them. They had gained much land around the shoreline near Samiya and further from it. They had even built compounds and temples in these areas. They kept these areas very secret from outsiders. Just like Samiya, the only way to get inside these buildings was to have sea crystals, the mark of the People of the Water.

Samiyans always helped, always covered, always swelled around each other. They were a strong people. They were attacked countless times over the years, but they always prevailed. They had strong leadership and rarely had any fighting between their own.

We were such a prosperous nation. I still can't believe how our destruction happened. I guess all civilizations at some point must fall, and the greater question is not if they fall, but when.

It all started the day before my fifteenth birthday.

* * *

"Lady Aquamarine… Lady Aquamarine… LADY AQUAMARINE!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" I shouted.

Ms. Lani **(****1****) **was always shouting at me to get up in the morning. I could not help that I was such a heavy sleeper. Not only that, but I desperately needed the sleep since I was up all night reading about places far, far away from here.

"Ms. Lani, could you please stop yelling. I bet everyone in the temple can hear you."

"Well Lady Aquamarine," said Ms. Lani, "If you got up on time this morning like you were suppose to, I wouldn't have had to scream."

I frowned and rolled my eyes at her. She never would listen to my kindly placed directions.

"Now don't roll your eyes at me young lady! Now get up and get ready."

Ms. Lani finally left my room; however, I still need to get dressed for the day. I still had many preparations to do before my birthday the next day

I made up my bed and tidied my space a little bit before heading off to the bathroom. I never understood why my parents made me clean up my own space. It's not like we lacked servants or anything. I know that they said that they wanted me to know how to do basic chores in case anything happens which would prevent us from living here, but nothing happens. All threats are eradicated; so, I don't understand their logic.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I took my very long black, wavy hair from its ponytail and started to brush it. I decided to put my hair half up and half down. I held my hair back with a shiny, blue teardrop shaped clip.

With my hair done, I went to my closet to find something to wear. I decided to wear a dark blue, flowy skirt with gold trimmings and embroidery. I also put on a gold wrapping around my chest with a dark blue sash. I put on my sea crystal necklace and bracelet, a pair of sapphire stud earrings, and black sandals.

Once I finished getting ready, I left out of my room. Outside my door, Ms. Lani was waiting for me, ready to take me where I needed to go in order to finish the preparations for my birthday.

"Good, you're finally dressed," said Ms. Lani, "You look very lovely Lady Aquamarine. Now, first thing's first, we need to go to your last dress fitting with Mrs. Lalokinawa."

We walked for a while until we got to the woman's shop in the temple. Mrs. Lalokinawa is known as the best seamstress in our realm. She has made countless outfits for many of our noblemen. She has also made the wedding dresses for our past High Princess, my late grandmother, High Princess Dia, and our current High Princess, my mother, Eaudelle **(****2****)**. She is very talented.

"Ah, Lady Aquamarine," said Mrs. Lalokinawa, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise."

"Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow? The fifteenth is always the best one especially since you are now eligible to start courting." Mrs. Lalokinawa winked at me.

I blushed at her comment and said, "Yes, It will be an exciting birthday."

"Yes it will be," she smiled, "And to go with a perfect birthday, you need a perfect dress. The dress that I have designed for you is a long, strapless, turquoise ball gown with a fitted bodice, a little gold trimming, and two sleeves that flare at the end."

The dress was beautiful. It was simple but elegant. You could tell it was made for someone of royalty, but the one thing that I hate is that my dress is strapless. All of my gowns are strapless. The only reason this is done is so that everyone can see my birthmark, the emblem of the Sea Crown, on my left arm.

That way, everyone knows that I'm next in line for the Sea Angel Throne and will become the next Hydro Priestess. I hate it. I don't want to be the next priestess. There are so many other people more qualified for the job. Why do I have to do it?

"It's a lovely dress," I tell Mrs. Lalokinawa, "It'll be perfect for my birthday party."

She smiled at my comment.

"Well, this is one of my greatest creations. I expect nothing less."

After that, we said our goodbyes and left the store. My dress would be in my room before I came back tonight.

"Now," said Ms. Lani, "We must go visit your cousin Kala since she is the one in charge with most of tomorrow's preparations."

Kala. We're going to visit Kala **(****3****)**….

I don't hate Kala or anything. We're good friends, honestly. In fact, she is my only friend, but I guess I just feel inferior to her. Everyone calls her their little sea angel. It's like they reverence her more than Prince Manaphy! It's crazy. She's the epitome of what a Samiyan should be. Everyone thinks it, and everyone thinks that I should be more like her. More. Like. Her. I don't want to be like Kala. I want to be me. And this is just another reason why I am not the right choice to be the next Hydro Priestess.

* * *

Ms. Lani and I went down into the lower half of the temple. As we got further down, we went into a room that was made of all glass where you could see the outside world below the waves.

In the room, there was a woman with dark turquoise hair, dark skin, and blue eyes. She was wearing her hair in a braid and was wearing a light blue tunic that went a little past her knees with a blue belt and black sandals.

"Aqua!" Kala ran up and hugged me, "How do you feel?"

"Fine?" What am I suppose to feel? And what kind of question is that?!

"Fine? You just feel fine?" she asked, "You should be feeling ecstatic! It's your fifteenth birthday, the most important birthday in our culture! I made sure everything would be perfect. You don't have to worry about a thing. I've taken care of it. All the invitations sent? Check. The venue is clean and decorated? Check. The entertainment is ramped up and ready to perform? Check. And most importantly, the ten-tier sea berry cake will be freshly baked tomorrow morning? Check, check, and double check!"

I can't believe she got me a sea berry cake! Sea berries are a delicacy in our culture. They grow deep underwater, but not too deep where we cannot get to them. Sea berries are as big as a plum, have a lavender skin, and a dark blue inside. They are super sweet with a bitter aftertaste. I love them, and they are my favorite.

"Wow," I said astonished at all the work she has done, "You did all that?"

"Of course I did," Kala smiled sweetly at me, "You're my best friend, and I want this day to be perfect for you. And besides, I know you would do the same for me."

Would I? Would I really? Kala just turned fourteen a couple of months ago, but I couldn't imagine throwing her a birthday party. And even though she is my best and only friend, even imagining pulling off such a feat feels exhausting and out of my area of expertise. Kala always goes above and beyond in everything that she does, and she has such a beautiful heart. I could only imagine doing such a thing for her.

"Hey, Ms. Lani," said Kala, "Could you give Aqua and I a few minutes alone."

"Sure dearie. I'll be just outside Lady Aquamarine."

Ms. Lani left leaving us alone.

"You can't tell me you aren't excited Aqua," said Kala, "Now's your chance to show Kona that you're interested in him."

Kona is one of our wave riders, someone who has a profound connection to water creatures and has the ability to train them. He is eighteen years old and has long dark blue hair, medium dark skin, and deep blue eyes. Gosh his eyes.

Kala is the only one who knows I have feelings for Kona. And now that I am going to be eligible to court tomorrow, there is a possibility that I could court him, but … it would never happen.

"Kala, even if I was the one to ask him to court me ,which I would never and could never do, he would never say yes."

"And why not? You're amazing!"

"Thank you for the compliment, but he probably wants to be with one of our water nymphs. Not someone like me who barely has a connection to water creatures…"

"Come on, don't be like that," Kala came and took my hands, "You are incredible. You may not have the best connection with water Pokémon, but it will happen. I just know it, and one day, you will be the best Hydro Priestess the People of the Water has ever seen"

"Kala, we've talked about this. I'm not good enough to be the next priestess."

"Yes you are! It is your destiny!"

"Well maybe it shouldn't be my destiny! You know just like I do that there is someone else better out there."

"And you know that I have never believed that."

"Well maybe you should."

With that, I turned around and walked out the room going past Ms. Lani, and I didn't look back.

* * *

I just had to get away. I just had to. Kala was just being too…Kala.

I decided to go outside to one of the bridges on the upper part of Samiya. I loved the bridges in Samiya. They seemed to connect land, sea, and sky. They made me believe that I could be anything and that I could go anywhere, just like flying creatures.

I've always loved flying creatures and envied them too. They have the freedom to do what they want and go where they want. Because I love flying creatures so much, I asked for one to be my first magical creature. But because I live in a society that loves and values water creatures, my parents made a compromise. I got a female ducklett, who I named Venus. Ducklett has attributes of both water and flying creatures. I got lucky. After a year, my ducklett evolved into a swanna.

When I got to the bridge, I took off my shoes, lifted my skirt a little bit, sat down, and put my feet in the water. After a while, Venus showed up. I could tell because her sapphire necklace shined in the sun. We played together for a long time. But after a while, someone started to walk to where I was.

It was Kona.

When he saw me, he said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just leave."

"No!"

He turned around, looking suprised at my outburst.

"You can stay, honest."

"Okay then," Kona sat down next to me, "It's nice to see you Lady Aquamarine."

"You can just call me Aqua," I said in a small voice.

I had my head down. I just couldn't look at him. I mean, the object of my affections is sitting right beside me! I can't just look at him. Can I?

"Okay, It's nice to see you again, **Aqua**," he said smiling

It had been a few weeks since I was last able to talk to him. He has been training fiercely lately. I'm not sure what for. However, I've missed talking to him.

"Did you just finish training?"

"I did. There were a lot of rippling undercurrents this morning which made it harder to train underwater. So, I had to surface train."

That was interesting. Our culture doesn't generally teach battling on the surface too much, only during certain circumstances.

"And the Otura **(4)** allowed that?"

"The Otura doesn't know," he smirked.

"Wow,"I said rolling my eyes, "You are such a rebel."

He laughed, "I guess I would be considered that if they found me. I only wish they had different opinions on surface training."

"Do you think that surface training is useless?" I said looking at him.

"Not at all. In fact, I believe it may be even more important; however, the elders and the Otura believe differently."

"Why do you think they believe that underwater training is more important than surface training?"

"They want us to have a deep connection to Prince Manaphy's domain; so we exclusively train beneath the waves. But to tell you the truth, I believe that we focus on that too much. We imagine all of our threats coming from the water. We can't even fathom being attacked by land or air despite the fact that not all of our people live in this temple."

"You make a very good point. I will be sure to talk to my mother and father about this."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. Anyway, enough about me. Tell me, are you excited? You're fifteenth birthday is tomorrow. How are you feeling"

Am I excited? Absolutely not. I am dreading it.

"Yes, of course," I said putting a piece of hair behind my ear, "It will be an exciting day especially with the centennial and all."

"Why do you do that?" He sighed.

"Do what?"

"You can be honest with me Aquamarine. You don't have to put up a facade."

I was taken aback. I never thought he could ever tell when I did that. At least, he never called me out on it before.

"I guess … I'm just nervous. There's a lot of pressure. I just want everything to go smoothly."

Kona looked like he didn't believe me fully, but he didn't press either, which I was very grateful for.

"Tomorrow is just a really big day," I state.

"Definitely a big day, especially for you. Fifteen. I remember turning fifteen just like it was yesterday wondering what type of apprenticeship would I pursue, but I guess you don't have to worry about that," he laughed.

"Yeah…I guess I don't…"

"Hey, don't worry," he said looking at me, "You may have the most important job in our realm, but everyone believes in you."

"Really," I say rolling my eyes, "Because it seems as if they would prefer Kala, their precious little sea angel, to do the job instead."

I cringed. Did I really just say that? Out loud? No, no, no! I may have felt those things, but I didn't want anyone to know that, especially Kona. What will he think of me now?

"You're right," Kona said looking back at the ocean, "They love Kala, but they see something in **you**. They believe you have the potential to be the greatest Hydro Priestess we have ever seen. Just as it has been foretold: The smallest wave will produce the biggest impact whose ripples will last for eternity "

"You shouldn't lie to me," I stood up getting ready to leave, "No one sees any potential in me, and I don't have any either. If I had any potential to be a great Hydro Priestess, I would have been a sea nymph by now. Come on Venus. Let's go."

Venus and I walked past him. I took my shoes, and I didn't stop walking even when Kona said, "You're wrong. You may not see the potential you have, but I do."

* * *

Tomorrow will be the biggest day in my people's history. You see, it's not just my fifteenth birthday, which is absolutely important, but it's also our centennial. Our centennial is not celebrating one hundred years of being a nation. We've already passed that. Our centennial is celebrating our nation's one hundredth pair of rulers since Priest Akamoteen and Priestess Kalena. They always celebrate the current rulers when the future ruler turns fifteen. It's just a tradition.

I wish it wasn't my fifteenth birthday, especially since it's the centennial. Because of it, people will become extra nostalgic and expect to see past leaders within me. I hate having a lot of attention on me. I just want to be by myself in my room. I don't want anyone bothering me.

Sometimes it's just too much. The pressure is too much. I don't understand what "everyone" apparently sees in me. I'm nothing special. I don't really like water creatures, and I don't have a bond with them either. I don't even connect with my people that much either. I'm just not fit to be the next hydro priestess. And now with the added pressure of my fifteenth birthday, I'm a mess.

I'm expected to court with the intention of finding someone who could be the next High Prince. I don't even want to court. The only person I think of that way is Kona, but after today… I just don't know anymore.

_Knock Knock Knock _

"Come in."

It's my father, Hydro Priest Hydronen.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I responded.

"Are you nervous or excited? Tomorrow is a big day."

"I'm fine dad, honest."

"Ok, well, are you going to dance with me for your first dance or do you have someone else in mind?"

Usually at my birthday parties, my dad is always my first dance, but now that it's my fifteenth birthday, the rules are a little different. I could either choose to dance with my dad like I've always done or I could dance with a boy that I deem fit for courting.

"D-dad! I-I don't want to dance with anyone but you."

"Oh, so there isn't a boy who you are interested in?"

"Well," I don't want to lie to my father, but I don't want to tell him the truth either, "I, um, there was a boy, but I don't know if I like him like that anymore."

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know… He's just… I don't know. But I don't want to ask him to dance with me tomorrow especially if it makes him think that I like him. I don't want to lead him on or anything."

"Well, do whatever makes you feel comfortable," he said kissing my forehead, "Just know that your mother and I love you."

With that he left my room. I guess I should go to bed now and get ready for tomorrow.

Sweet dreams.

* * *

**For all of you who read to this point, thank you! I really appreciate you reading my work. I would love to receive some reviews from you so that I can continue to improve my writing and make this story even better. I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

**Author's Notes:**

**(1) **Lani is Hawaiian for heavenly woman

**(2) **pronounced O-delle; Eau is French for water

**(3) **Kala means princess or lady-like in Hawaiian

**(4)**The Otura are a group of wave riders and sea nymphs that train the next generation; in a way, they are like the generals or commanders of an army


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for continuing to read my story! Sorry for no uploading on Sunday like I usually do, I just wanted to make this chapter as good as possible; so, please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters.**

* * *

Today was the big day, my fifteenth birthday.

The day was very hectic. Everyone was doing something. If you were the caterer, you had to make the food for my party. If you were the baker, you were working on pastries for my party and my spectacular birthday cake. If you were a seamstress, you would be putting the finishing touches on people's clothing that they would wear to my party. The water nymphs and the wave bringers were preparing a water show for my party. Everyone was doing something that related to my party even if they didn't know it.

Even though it was a hectic day, and the day would turn out hectic for me as well, Ms. Lani tried to get my morning started as calmly as possible.

Today, Ms. Lani allowed me to eat breakfast in bed this morning. She served me eggs, toast with sea berry jam, and a cup of kai tea, my favorite. After breakfast, Ms. Lani set me a bath with white rose oil and blue rose oil. After my bath, I braided my hair and put on a plain sleeveless cream tunic with just a few embellishments.

Soon Ms. Lani and I left my room and headed out to see Kala.

As we were making my way to see Kala, everyone and I mean everyone kept bowing and saying happy birthday to me. All I did was smile and say thank you even though it was becoming very exhausting.

It took us three times as long to get to Kala's because of all the well wishes and birthday greetings, but we finally made it.

We knocked on the door and Kala let us into her room. Her room was very simple but quite elegant. It had white walls with blue and turquoise detailing. She had a large tapestry above her bed depicting an ocean scene. Everything was neat and in its place.

"Happy Birthday Aqua!" Kala came and gave me a great big hug.

She seemed more excited about my birthday than me, which is understandable since I don't want to turn fifteen, and I don't want to have this party.

"Oh my goodness! I just can't wait for you to see your party! It's going to be a-mazingggg!"

Kala started to sing and dance around me. It was quite funny at first, but after a while it started to get annoying.

"All right, settle down. Let's save these dance moves for tonight shall we."

Kala started clapping her hands together and said, "I can't wait for the dancing tonight. The musicians I picked for tonight are going to be fantastic. But do you know what else I can't wait for?"

I eyed Kala suspiciously and said, "What?"

"Your first dance! I can't wait to see you and Kona in each other's arms. It's going to be so magical!"

Kala went on like this for hours. After a while, I started to get tired and left her room to get some air. I walked to a balcony overlooking the ocean just above Kala's room. I stayed there for a while just enjoying the view and taking in the calming atmosphere.

Some time later, I felt a bit of a breeze come from behind me. Someone just ran past me. I turned around, but I saw no one. I heard footsteps slowly getting louder. The person that just passed me was coming back. A few moments later, the person who ran past me appeared. It was Kona.

"Lady Aquamarine," Kona bowed, "Happy birthday."

He smiled at me when he said that. Gosh his smile.

"I told you to call me Aqua," I said turning back around to look at the ocean.

"Well," he started, "I thought that after what happened yesterday afternoon, you might not want me to call you that anymore."

"I know we left with a bit of a disagreement , but I meant what I said. I'm not going to take it back after a simple difference in ideas."

"Well, that's good to know."

Kona moved from where he was to lean on the rail of the balcony beside me.

"Is there anything in particular you want? I'm not trying to be rude, but I just don't see the point of you staying here with me. Don't you have a water show to prepare for?"

He just smiled at me and said, "I do, but I wanted to give you something."

He went inside of his pants' pocket and grabbed a small blue box with a white bow.

"This is for you. Enjoy."

With that he left. I usually wait until after my party to open my birthday presents, but my curiosity got the best of me. I opened the box and gasped. I couldn't believe what he got me. It was a silver bracelet with white, blue, and turquoise colored pearls. There were spaces in between each pearl and in these spaces were small diamonds. I just can't believe it. This must have cost him a fortune. Why did he give this to me?

I couldn't dwell on this thought for long because Ms. Lani came out of Kala's room and got me. We had to start preparing for tonight.

* * *

When we got to my room, Ms. Lani set up another bath for me that contained more perfume so that I would smell nice for tonight. After that, a couple more servants came in to do my hair. They put white, light blue, and dark blue pearls in my hair as well as small crystals. Then I slipped into my dress and put on a pair of nice black slippers. I even decided to wear the bracelet Kona gave me. I was finally ready.

Before I could enter into the ballroom, I had to wait for all of the guests to arrive. I was a little nervous since I had to walk in front of so many people, but it would be inevitable so I tried to control my shaking.

Finally everyone arrived, and I made my entrance into the ballroom. When I entered, everyone was clapping and cheering. Mother and Father came over to me and kissed my forehead.

Everything was going well, and everyone seemed so happy. I just wished that I felt that same happiness.

Soon, Kala came and found me. She was wearing a beautiful lavender gown with gorgeous embroidery.

"So what do you think?" asked Kala.

I looked around and said, "I think that you did a wonderful job planning this party for me. Thank you very much."

"Awwww!" Kala said hugging me, "You are the sweetest! Thank you so much for letting me do this."

"It's not a big deal Kala. You wanted to do it, and I was not going to stop you."

Kala smiled. Then her smile turned into a smirk.

"So … who gave you that bracelet?"

I put my hands behind my back and said, "What bracelet?"

She grabbed my right hand said, "This one! Who gave it to you?"

"My parents did."

"Aqua, don't lie to me. Your parents always give you your birthday present after your party. Who gave this to you? Whoever did spent a lot of money for sure."

I sighed. It was time I told the truth.

"Kona gave me the bracelet this morning…"

"Oh my gosh! Kona gave you the bracelet?!"

"Shhh! Don't scream it. I don't want everyone to know."

"I'm not I'm not, but this totally means that Kona likes you! Who would give you such an expensive gift if they didn't like you."

"I … I don't know. Maybe he gave me the gift because his parents told him to. I … I just don't know."

"Ohhh, he's coming this way."

Kala was right. Kona was headed straight for me while navigating through the crowd. Kala was trying to leave me, but I caught her just in time.

"Kala, don't leave me!"

"All I'm doing is giving you and Kona some alone time," she winked, "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll be right over here if you need me."

The one time I want her to stay here and bother me she decides to leave.

Soon, Kona was near talking distance from me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday to me indeed."

"Are you enjoying your party?"

"So far it's going well, but I do wish it would end already."

"Why do you say that?" he asked amused, "Anyone would love for their birthday party to be never ending."

"Gosh, that would be awful."

Kona laughed at my words.

"I just don't see the point. It's just my birthday. Nothing special. Everyone just decides to celebrate it because I am next in line for the throne."

"Isn't that something special?"

Yeah, if I wanted that.

"Yes, I suppose it is," I said smiling.

It felt nice talking to him. It felt so…so… natural. I liked it. But I know that this would never last. Kona is too good for me. He will eventually find someone who is perfect for him.

My first dance was coming up, and I was starting to get nervous. As much as I liked talking to Kona, I wish he would leave. I don't want him to think that I want to dance with him or anything. Maybe I should leave?

"My Lady," a servant said towards me, "Your mother and father wish for you to come see them."

"And how do I know that this isn't a trick," I say narrowing my eyes at him.

I've had my fair share of kidnappings on days like today, but today wasn't about to be one of them.

"I promise you my lady. Your parents are waiting just outside the ballroom for you. They say it's urgent."

"I'll come with you," said Kona.

"I'll only go if I can bring Kona with me."

"As you wish."

After that, we all went to the doors leading outside the ballroom. My parents were there waiting for me just like the servant said.

"Mother, Father, what is going on? Where are we going?"

"Prince Manaphy has called for us," said my father.

"He said that it was urgent, and asks us to meet him in the crown's holding place," said my mother.

At that we left. I told Kona that I would be back soon. Hopefully that would be true.

It took us a few minutes to get to the dead end hallway. My father put his bracelet up to the stone tablet, and it started to glow. The tablet went into the floor with a string of light leading to the lock on the door. My father opened the door and the hallway appeared.

Once we got to the room holding the sea crown, my parents and I saw Prince Manaphy with a gyarados and a milotic behind him.

"Greetings Hydro Priest Hydronen and High Princess Eaudelle, and to you Lady Aquamarine, happy birthday."

Prince Manaphy smiled and waddled closer to us.

"Please sit," he said.

We sat.

"I am so sorry for bothering you on this important day, but this could not wait. My sister from the Isle of Whirl says that a threat is coming to us, to you. A threat so devastating that it could wipe you off the face of the earth."

"What kind of threat?" asked my mother.

"She says that they travel by boat. Then they pillage and stay awhile. They travel and pillage and stay. They are in a constant cycle of doing so. They travel from land to land never satisfied with what they have and take what they believe is theirs."

"What do they look like?" asked my father.

"My sister says that they have white to blond hair, fair skin, and she says that the locals say that they have the deadliest gray eyes one could ever come across upon."

"I think that I have heard of them," said Priest Hydronen, "I believe that they call themselves the Picoros. They are known for pillaging lands that are prosperous and destroying the people there while taking the wealth those lands have for themselves. Once they are about to run out of the supplies that the previous land had, they find another nation and do the same thing to them. They are known to destroy entire civilizations! If they get to us-"

"I know," said Prince Manaphy, "That's why I have come here. I needed to tell you in person so that we may prepare. My sister said that we may have a year, **maybe**. And you know that with my power and this temple you can defeat them. However, I may not be here when the battle occurs. This is where you will come in Aquamarine."

"Me?!"

"Yes," said Prince Manaphy, "I want to start your priestess training now. The enemy is drawing nearer. If something happens to your mother and father, you need to be prepared to take on your duties as the hydro priestess of the people of the water."

No, no, no, no, no. I thought I would have more time than this! This can't be happening right now.

"F-father! You can't allow him to do this to me!"

I can't let this happen. I won't let this happen.

"Aquamarine. What is getting into you? You knew that this day would come."

"I … I know, but I didn't think it would be this soon. I don't even want to be the next hydro priestess. There are many people who want to do it. Pick one of them."

"My child," said Manaphy, "I know that you are distressed, and that this is a lot to take in. Please meet with me tonight before the moon sets to tell me of your final decision."

I nodded to him, got up, and left.

* * *

I met with Prince Manaphy before the moon set just as he said, and I told him that I did not want to be the next hydro priestess.

He seemed fine with my answer, and I did not regret it. I just hope that finally things in my life will turn around.

* * *

"AQUAMARINE! AQUAMARINE! GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Gosh Kala!" I said exasperated, "Could you yell any louder?!"

I got out of bed and stretched a little. What could Kala possible want from me this early in the morning. We just had a huge party last night, and she danced all night. How could she still have this much energy?

"Did you know what you just did last night?"

"Yes, I had a party to celebrate my fifteenth birthday."

"Oh, you did much more than that," she said with disgust in her voice, "Your parents told me this morning what had happened. I can't believe you told Prince Manaphy that you wouldn't be the next hydro priestess."

"I did what I have wanted to do for years. It just so happens that someone was listening."

"Do you not know the consequences of your actions?"

"Yes, you become the new priestess instead, but that doesn't seem like a punishment to me."

"Uhhh. I can't believe you. Did you not listen to Aunt Eaudelle and Uncle Hydronen when they tell us what would happen if you decided to not be the hydro priestess every year? Did you not listen to your parents? Did you not listen to your hydro priest and your high princess?"

"Well, I usually just daydreamed and pretended to listen. What's the big deal anyway Kala?"

Gosh, I wish she would stop acting so serious. Where was the fun bubbly Kala that was here yesterday. Geez, she should lighten up.

"What's the big deal?! What is the big deal. Well you know what Aquamarine, the big deal is everything. You are not just affecting your own life. You are affecting the lives of all the people around you."

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes, "Tell me the supposed consequences of my actions."

"First, you will be made sterile through a ritual performed by current priest so that you will not have anymore children that may claim the Sea Angel Throne. Then you will be exiled and forced to live among the anhydens **(****1)**."

"Well… That doesn't sound too bad. I can survive with the anhydens…"

"Please," scoffed Kala, "You wouldn't last a month. You don't have a trade that you could fall back on Aquamarine. All you know how to be is a lady. You were trained your whole life to prepare you to become the next Hydro Priestess. And even if you did know another trade, the anhydens would never hire you. They see us as outsiders. They hate us. The worst part of this issue is that your dad is going to have to perform the sterilizing ritual. What father wishes his daughter to be childless. None. What father wants to exile his own daughter, especially among the anhydens? None."

That…that does sound awful. I would never wish that upon my father. I will try to survive, but there is a definite chance that the anhydens would drive me out of the land. I may never survive… I become nomadic like my people were before the new era.

"Not only that, but our people won't even have the next hydro priest or priestess until I have born a child, who will be given that responsibility."

"I...I thought that you would become the next hydro priestess…."

"No, I won't. I don't have that right, and neither does my mother."

No, no, no. I thought I knew everything…. I thought I knew…...

"Do you know what the worst part is ?"

"No…"

"Both your mother and your father will have to be killed in order to link making you the direct descendent of Priest Akamoteen just as Prince Manaphy prescribed. That way, when my child is born, he or she will be the only living direct descendent with any claim."

"Wait! What?! My parents are going to be killed?!"

"Now you're finally seeing the big picture," said Kala rolling her eyes, "Either you or your parents would have to die in order to make a new direct line. Your parents just decided that your life is worth more than theirs. They want you to live. Prince Manaphy prescribed through the covenant with Priest Akamoteen and Priestess Kalena that the next in line has to be a direct descendant of those two. Your father is the direct descendant in this generation, but if he were to be killed, my line will now be considered the one for direct lineage."

"Kala! Why didn't you lead with this first?"

"Because," said Kala, "You needed to know how your decisions would affect you first then how it would affect others. You would not only hurt those closest to you, but you would also leave our people without a leader for years."

"Kala, I don't have time for this anymore leave me," I said as I was trying to get myself together.

Kala scoffed and went away. I have to find Prince Manaphy as fast as I can. I can't let my parents die because of my mistake.

I was running all around the temple trying to find Prince Manaphy, but I had no such luck. I was starting to get aggravated, but I heard a voice, a beautiful voice singing to my heart. I just had to go and find who the owner of such a voice was.

I ended up heading outside the temple towards the bridges, and I found the voice. I shouldn't have been surprised by whom the voice belonged to, but I never imagined it could be Prince Manaphy. I've never heard him sing before.

Prince Manaphy stopped singing, looked over towards me, and said, "Come child. What is it that you want."

So I went over to Prince Manaphy and said, "I … I…I would like to take back what I said last night. I want to be the next hydro priestess now. I promise."

Prince Manaphy just stared at me for a while until his gaze narrowed.

"So, you came back here to tell me that you want to be the hydro priestess even though you originally said that you did not want to be. What brought about this new revelation."

"I..um…Kala told me what was going to happen - "

"So the only reason your 'change of heart' is happening is because you heard the consequences of your actions even though you should have already known them."

"I can expla- "

"Silence!" said Prince Manaphy.

I've never seen him this angry before. He is always so calm and gentle. I am scared now.

"It almost seems as if you believe that you actions do not have consequences; that what you do or say does not affect the people around you. How can you be a leader if you keep going back on your word? How can I vouch for you?"

At his words, I started to cry. I know that I messed up badly, and I just wanted to fix it.

"Please, Prince Manaphy. Please."

"You do not seem to be taking this responsibility seriously. I do not have time to teach and train some girl who does not even want to be the hydro priestess. I do not want anyone leading these people, my people, closer to me, to my father, and closer to water creatures if they do not even like them."

I looked up from my crying and said, "How do you-"

"You think I do not know?" said Prince Manaphy narrowing his eyes at me, "I hear all the rumors about you not liking water creatures. You will not even go to any of the lessons the priests and the priestesses offer to grow closer to them. I have even heard that you do not enjoy your swimming classes at school and prefer not to participate. However, I chose to ignore that. I chose to see who you are. One day you will learn to love water creatures even if it is not today. But what I will not stand for is people who do not keep their word. It makes them unreliable and selfish because the only reason they go back on their word is to benefit themselves."

"Please," I said begging Prince Manaphy, "I'm not like that. I promise."

"Words are just words Aquamarine. I need actions. I do not need someone who is going to have a close relationship to me and my people have his or her own agenda and only do things to benefit himself or herself. I do not have time to train someone who ten days after we start training says, 'I do not want to do this with my life anymore.' You do not do things on your time. You do them on** mine**. There is a much larger foe out there that I need to prepare the Samiyans for. I do not have time to wait on you to figure out if you want this or not. You have known since you were born that this would be your destiny. Accept it or move on."

Prince Manaphy's words cut right at my heart. I hated disappointing him. I hated that he was angry with me. I wish I could start over. I wish I could change my mistake, but it's too late now.

"Prince Manaphy," I said sniffling, "I know that I messed up. I know that I went against my word, and I am sorry. All my life I only thought of myself. I never thought that I would actually become the next hydro priestess. I thought that I might be able to get out of it before my time came. And yes, the only reason I am changing my mind on the matter now is because Kala made me aware of the consequences of my actions even though I should have already known them. But I beg you Prince Manaphy. Please give me another chance. I want to be the hydro priestess now. Please."

I went on my knees and bowed prostrate towards him.

"Because of my kindness and mercy I will give you one chance and one chance only. You must follow everything I tell you to do. The minute you do not you will fail, and the consequences of your actions will fall upon you."

"I understand," I said, "I promise I won't fail you."

"Actions, Aquamarine. Actions," said Prince Manaphy, "Meet me here tomorrow morning at sunrise. **Do not** be late."

I nodded my head in understanding. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. I can't fail.

* * *

I woke up before the sun rose and started to get ready. I didn't know what Prince Manaphy would have me do today. So I decided to keep it simple. I put on a white sleeveless tunic that went to my knees and light blue pants underneath. I put my hair in a simple braid and put on modest black sandals.

When I arrived to the spot where Prince Manaphy and I met yesterday, I noticed a canoe beside the bridge.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You will see," said Prince Manaphy.

I looked around for a person who would be paddling us but found no one.

"Who will be paddling us?" I asked.

"You will," said Prince Manaphy.

"Me?!"

"Yes you. Now get in the canoe. We have a long way to travel."

I have never in my life paddled before. I hope this goes well. I cannot disappoint Prince Manaphy because if I do, I will have failed, and that can't happen.

Prince Manaphy instructed me a little on how to use the paddles, but it was definitely harder than it looked. It took me a while to get the hang of it, but I finally did.

It seemed as if I was paddling for hours, and to be honest, I probably was. The sun had already reached its peak in the sky, and its rays were burning me. I definitely wished that I had worn a long sleeved tunic instead of a sleeveless one. I was drenched in sweat, and my arms were getting incredibly tired. They were even starting to cramp a little.

"How much longer my prince?"

"We are almost there. Relax child."

Relax?! Relax! How am I supposed to relax under these conditions?! If I was relaxing, I would be back in my room at the temple reading the day away. Nevertheless, even with these feelings of exasperation, tiredness, and a little bit of anger. I cannot show defiance or weakness or anything in front of Prince Manaphy. I need him to see how badly I want this. Even if this might kill me.

About an hour later, he told me to stop paddling. I couldn't understand why he wanted us to stop here. We were surrounded by ocean. I thought we were suppose to go to some remote island or something. We stayed in this location for about fifteen minutes. I guess this was supposed to be my break, which I so desperately needed, but eventually, he told me my new instructions.

"I want you to dive down there," said Prince Manaphy pointing towards the water, "There are two gemstones down there that I need you to get. One is aquamarine after your namesake. The other is sapphire. You will know what you need once you see it."

Prince Manaphy gave me two brown bags to fill up, but I just stared at them.

"Is something the matter?" asked Prince Manaphy.

I looked up quickly, "No! No, everything is fine. I am going to dive now."

At that, Prince Manaphy nodded his head.

I slowly got in the water trying to adjust myself to it. To be honest, I am kind of afraid of the water. I've never really liked swimming growing up. I could never really get the hang of it. Now I had to use the little swimming knowledge that I had to gather gemstones that would determine the fate of my parents' lives.

I was a little shaky getting into the water, but I did it. I took a deep breath, and went beneath the waves. As I looked around beneath the waves, I was so amazed by the beauty that I saw there. I never once thought that the ocean held this much life and light. With that one moment of being distracted, I used up all the air that I had; so, I had to resurface.

I took another deep breath and went underwater. I looked around a bit to search for the gems, and I found them quite quickly. The light reflected from them so beautifully that I just couldn't look away. I started to swim the best that I could towards the gems. I tried to keep going, but once I got halfway there, I needed more air. So I surfaced.

I tried to do the same thing again, but the same thing happened.

"Prince Manaphy," I said, calling for his attention, "I can't reach the gems. Every time I get halfway there I need to surface for air. Is there anything else I can do."

"No," said Prince Manaphy, "You will get the gemstones I asked of you."

"But how?" I asked.

"Get a water creature to help you."

Get a water creature to help me. That sounds easier than it looks. How am I supposed to do that? It's not like I can communicate with water creatures unless my mom used the sea spirit on me. But even then, I can't talk with them underwater. I don't know what I am going to do. All I know is that I can't back out now. I have come too far.

I looked around to see if I could find something out here in the ocean. If I could just find a rock, maybe just maybe a water Pokémon would be on it, and maybe just maybe I could get it to help me. I spotted a rock a couple of yards away and I swam to it. Nothing was there. I looked around again, and I found another rock, but no Pokémon was on it. I did this five more times, but I didn't find a single water Pokémon. I was losing hope, but I decided to go to one last rock. I'm glad that I did because there was a water Pokémon there. It was pink serpent like creature with purple accents. It was a gorebyss.

The gorebyss looked up at me, and we started staring at one another. I didn't know what to do or how to get this Pokémon to help me, but the only thing I could think of doing was to sing. When Prince Manaphy sings, he is able to reach the hearts of all those around him. We are able to feel how he feels and what he is thinking. So hopefully this strategy works for me.

I sang a song that I knew quite well. My mother used to sing it to me as I feel asleep as a little girl. I loved that song, and I hope that the love that I felt was also felt by the gorebyss.

When I was done with my song, I asked the gorebyss, "Will you lend me your strength?"

The gorebyss nodded and led me into the water. I am so happy and grateful that my plan worked. It actually worked! I may finish this thing after all.

The gorebyss seemed to know where I needed to go even though I did not tell her where to go. We reached the gemstones faster than I ever thought we could. I put the aquamarines in one bag and the sapphires in another. I was able to get every single one and still have enough air for the trip back up. With gorebyss' help, I was able to make it back to the boat. Before gorebyss left, I thanked her. Then she went on her way.

"I got what you needed from me."

"Good, now paddle us back to the temple."

I did just as Prince Manaphy said, and I didn't complain. This was the punishment I faced for being selfish and only thinking of myself, but this punishment is better than the one that would destroy my family and my people.

Hours later, we made it back to the temple. Manaphy led me inside to a room that the apothecaries, water nymphs, wave bringers, priest, and the priestess used to make medicine, incense, and many other things.

"In the cabinet, there should be two pots," said Prince Manaphy, "One will be blue with white and dark blue markings and the other will be blue with turquoise markings."

I did as Prince Manaphy said.

"In the blue pot with the white and dark blue markings, put the bag of sapphires, two cups of blue rose oil, and ten kai leaves."

I did as Prince Manaphy said.

"In the blue pot with turquoise markings, put the bag of aquamarines, two cups of white rose oil, and ten kai leaves."

I did as Prince Manaphy said.

"Crush the ingredients in both pots. Then put the tops on each pot. Each pot should have three holes in the top of them. Put a stick in each hole. When you are finished, follow me to a different room while bringing the two pots with you."

I did as Prince Manaphy said. He led me into a room next door. I closed the door and set the pots between him and me.

"Light each of the sticks."

I did as Prince Manaphy said. After I lit each stick, a beautiful scent came flooding into the room.

"I've always loved the smell of wave incense and sea incense together. Do you not?"

I nodded my head.

"I am pleased by you today. You did a good job. You will make a fine hydro priestess one day, but we will have to get rid of that bit of pride you have."

"Pride?"

"Yes, pride. While I value what you did today, you could have asked for my help. Not once did you lean or me or depend on me, but that will come overtime I suppose. For now we will start your priestess training."

I smiled, "Thank you Prince Manaphy."

As I got up to leave, Prince Manaphy stopped me.

"I do have just one question for you."

"Yes," I said expectantly.

"Why did you say no to me in the first place? Why did you not want to be the hydro priestess?"

I looked down. I didn't really know how to say it, but I just said it.

"I…I never really believed in myself. I never really believed that I could be the hydro priestess. There are so many more people qualified to do it, but the truth is, I never tried to be the priestess. I just assumed that I would fail and never tried to do anything about it. But I'm done with throwing away my responsibility, and I'm done with throwing away my duty. From now on, I will try my best in everything that I do, especially in my priestess training."

"I am pleased," said Prince Manaphy, "Go, get some sleep. You will have a long day tomorrow."

And with that, I left.

* * *

**If you read this far, thank you so much for reading my story! I hope that you follow, favorite, and review my story. Until next time!**

**Author's Notes**

**(1) **Anhyden = from the word anhydrous which means without water. In this universe, it means everyone else who is not a Samiyan


End file.
